Doom-Desire
"He came, He saw, He conquered." ''about Doom-Desire '~ Julius Caesar''' "Doom-Desire is the most powerful weapon which will change the world." ~ Nelson Mandela "To improve is to change; to be perfect is to be Doom-Desire." ~ Winston Churchill History BL (Before LoZ.com) Doom-Desire was born in Gloucester, the quaint little town somewhere in the south of Great Britain. He was born in the year -800,000 Trillion BC, long before the creation of his hometown...Hell, long before the creation of Earth for that matter, but in actual fact Doom-Desire is the God of Destruction, a Primordial being, and thus immune to such ludicrous paradoxes. After a few years Doom-Desire grew tired of living in a slum, so he annihilated it. With nowhere else to go Doom-Desire opened a gap between dimensions and secluded himself into a non-existent world, The World That Wasn't. To this day he still claims that despite the eternal silence and cold, cold loneliness, it is definitely more preferable to the torrential rains of Britain. Doom-Desire spent much of his life doing what God of Destruction do best; Destroying things. He is responsible for some of the greatest and most tragic calamities, recorded (and not recorded) in human history, though he will not take credit for them because he is modest like that. He vows however when he is done toying with people that he will one day destroy the world completely and existence in its entirety. He is very vague on the specifics of when and how, but it will mostly happen as a result of losing at a videogame, because, while Doom-Desire is an adult and a professional; videogames cheat, and ain't nobody got time fo' cheaters. After doing what he does best for many years, in the early days of 2005 Doom-Desire came across a peculiar forum known as LoZ.com. Thinking this would be a good place to invoke some of his godly wrath and attempt to drum up support for his army, he joined up and his new life as a productive member of LoZ.com began... History DL (During LoZ.com) Coming Soon... Xero-Gaming Back in the days of old LoZ.com also existed another site with ties to the Illuminati. That site was called Xero-Gaming. After being constantly begged by Xizor to join Xero-Gaming to the point of considering genocide; Doom-Desire agreed to the very one-sided terms and his new life as a productive member of -- No, wait actually that filler saga only lasted about a week. Xero-Gaming was never really Doom's cup of tea, and as Doom is a Brit he REALLY loves tea. History AL (After LoZ.com) After casting away his former LoZ.com family Doom-Desire attempted to find solace by becoming a functioning member of society. Since leaving LoZ.com he achieved a number of great feats: * Passed College. Earned a Diploma in IT. * Passed Univeristy. Earned a Degree in Computing. * Got a job. Many jobs in fact. * Got laid (and not just be his hand this time). * Got a Girlfriend (Eventually). * Won the Nobel peace prize (by killing the person who actually won it obviously). * Rode a Combine Harvester. * Took over the world (Well Almost). However despite this Doom-Desire felt lost without his old comrades. Life was meaningless. Until that fateful day in November 2014 (Or December, I don't know, could have even been June), talk began regarding the revival of his old home-base. Doom-Desire now had a dilemma: Choose between rejoining his beloved LoZ.com and forsake all his Earthly desires, or give up on the past and sleep with the former members of the Spice Girls, Pussycat Dolls and Girls Aloud, like his very specific contract detailed. And thus his new life as a productive member of LoZ.com began...again... History RL (Resurrection of LoZ.com) Doom-Desire rejoined LoZ.com on 15th December 2014. He's posted a fair bit, got to see some of his old friends. It's early days so this page is subject to change obviously. Bedlam Institute of the Clinically Insane Patient Records (Doom-Desire) !!!CLASSIFIED!!! Trivia * Doom-Desire was nominated (and won) the Forum Jester award several times in a row. While it is unknown if anyone else claimed at the award after his departure in late 2010, it is widely accepted that he is the award true owner. He only ever won said award because there was no award for 'Most Badass God of Destruction'. * Doom-Desire also won best Sheikah twice. SUCK IT EZ! * Despite his many long years service, Doom-Desire was never granted a rank beyond Sheikah. Mostly because of reasons. * While he is known for being a lone wolf, Doom-Desire did join a group known as BHH (British Happy Hour), of which was also comprised of Mercedes, Willmeister, Cucco's Revenge, Deathshead, Gohma and Fiver. The primary purpose of this group was to sit around all day drinking tea, eating scones and generally talking about British things. They also had a lot of gang bangs, because get enough people in a room and anything can happen. * Doom-Desire had the highest post count on the old forum, beating the 2nd highest poster by a whopping 72 Octillion. Some people dispute the exact figure, but everyone is in agreement that he had the highest post count. * Doom-Desire has an exceptionally creative side. Ironic when you consider his MO. * Doom-Desire actually created his own Wiki page. That's right. I'm watching you. Category:Sheikahs Category:Sages